color_codingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuseiijitsu Rai
Don't make fun; this is WiP too Fuseiijitsu Rai, known commonly as Rai, is a Green Sash, college student, worker at Max ITD, as well as a secret Black Sash opposing the Color System. Appearance Clothing Preference Personality Rai appears to be a very complaisant person, willing to agree and oblige to others. However, inside, he maintains his own rebellious feelings, waiting to strike when the time is right, and is patient, instead of impulsive and brash. Even as he readily agrees, this does not mean that he is acquiescent. In truth, he is cooperative with others, but only for the benefit that he sees is right. Unlike what seems to be most of the other Black Sashes, however, Rai holds high morals, and expects others to have them as well, or at least the basic realization of human rights. If they don't...well, Rai will not hold them in the highest light. He does not appear necessarily book smart—or so others think. In fact, he is quite cunning, especially clever with words and making people believe what he tells them, as well as being able to memorize and apply what he has learned from school into the real world. However, he is pretty much a slow learner. He can be somewhat complacent and will not downplay his achievements to himself, however, on his exterior, he maintains a modest demeanor. He reads others very easily and well, and is good at evaluating their traits and personalities, and such. He is also patient and willing to sacrifice time to achieve something that he wants to achieve. In fact, he knows the limits of what should and should not be done, for instance, if the risk is too high, or just what the task means, both in the present and the future. It is also for this reason that he feels like it isn’t worth it to stay up all night studying, or working on a project. This was also why he never studied, though in truth he never really needed to. However, in this way, he can be pretty lazy and unproductive. He also has a temper that is usually tempered down (sorry for the bad pun), but if someone provokes him to that point, he can and will let them face his explosive wrath. Rai is actually very dedicated and devoted, when he believes in something that’s worthwhile. Overall, he appears to be a good-natured, cooperative, and rather innovative person, however, it would be wrong to presume that his appearance…is what and whom he actually is. Whereas Rai carries much of the above in work, he is also highly annoying to his friends, though perhaps there is a certain trait of his that keeps his friends with him. He acts younger than his age, and pretty immaturely, when outside of school and work, even as he claims to be older than he actually is. In this way, he's really confusing. He seems to keep going with no end when he is acting a certain way, and expects to get what he wants. He also smirks a lot, too, to the point where the narrator refers to him as the "Smirkster". Though he has an uncanny interest in explosives, Rai would never actually want to hurt anyone for his gain, if he can help it. He is highly devoted to the Black Sashes’ cause: That is, to end the discrimination by the Color System. As of far, he feels as if the Black Sashes have been going off of their original principles, with more taste in violence. As such, he is concerned for the standards that the newer recruits seem to not have, including (in his opinion) intelligence, tactic strategy, modesty (and not arrogance), and use of methods other than just violence—and probably more. Rai has high standards for himself and others at the same time. He has revealed a softer and empathetic side to him, though this side only shows to those closest to him. He will also defend those close to him, or comfort them. Otherwise, he just annoys them. This can be shown by his usual annoying attitude towards Quinn, but also his willingness to help his friend when the other needs it, and when he leaps to the other's defense, though Quinn prefers to stick to his own defense. As such, it can be seen Rai's protectiveness and a certain principle to what he believes is right. In fact, his loyalty is strong and pretty much unbreakable, once one has earned it. Rai actually has a high standard for whom can become his friend, which is partially why he usually keeps to himself if not with his friends, though he is neither closed off nor open, and also why he seems to only have those few friends. He likes staying outside rather than inside, and hates being cooped up. Rai also hates being betrayed, if he feels that he was right and the other wrong. In fact, he does have logic, and will admit to his own fault: That is, that he deserved being betrayed. Most of what he says is coded, going into his secretive personality, and it is sometimes hard to take him seriously. Otherwise, he is relatively straightforward, and he hates relationship drama. He also has expressed a desire for something more interesting, going into his willingness and even eagerness to accept change, or perhaps even cause it. Depending on the type of change, that is. Rai has a strange sense of humor, but he is pretty funny. He can also be quite sweet and kind, helpful, and nice. TBD mostly. Backstory Vocations/Avocations Relationships Quinn The two are technically best friends, but uh, there's one thing. Rai has this purposeful tendency to annoy Quinn...and to stalk his friend's ship with Skylar. Oh well. But thus far, Quinn hasn't murdered him yet, so that's a good thing; and the former apparently trusts him enough to trust that he'll watch after Frank for him. In a way, Rai kind of acts like Quinn's brother. In work, Rai is much less annoying to Quinn, speaking in coded words, and generally much more agreeable and serious. Fun fact: Quinn thinks Rai is older than him, so that's probably why he puts up with the (actually-still-a-teenager's) pranks. Still needs a lot of development. Frank Needs development. Rai sees the other as more than just the brother of his closest friend, probably even leaning towards like a younger brother. Frank reminds him of someone from his past, and since Quinn trusted him to watch over Frank, he's been doing that. Grant Odell Rai doesn't seem to take Odell too seriously, and respects him as his technical employer. May be a past relationship by now. Skylar Rai just kind of knows her. He has no doubts against teasing her and Quinn though, and he foresaw her and Quinn's relationship. He thinks she argues a lot and has a flaring temper that can flare for no reason, so he also has no doubts against making that temper flare for a reason that he thinks would be funny. Despite everything, he hasn't had that much interaction with her, and "could probably care less about what happened to her", most likely because she acts kind of like a snobby Orange Sash sometimes. Amaia So far, they've had consecutively one interaction, and that interaction didn't necessarily build Rai's good impression of Amaia. In fact, not only does he think her as careless for wearing her Black Sash in public, he's also well aware of her rather bad attitude towards others. In fact, the college student insulted her, because she had been picking on Quinn (and Skylar, but Rai wasn't defending Skylar at all). Needs development. Hitan Rai doesn't even know the other's name. However, they've encountered each other a few times, albeit not speaking. Rai noticed that the young student has a tendency to act a way different than he looks, such as not following the rules when he believes the rules are not fair. Rai appreciates this, as he himself is this way. He also thinks the other rather brash in some ways, but also helpful in his cunning and intellect. To Rai...Hitan seems a good candidate for the Black Sashes. Needs development. '''Brittney Rai kind of likes annoying her on occasion. He's aware of her stalking Felix Conway, and he disapproves of that, as relationships should not be forced, in his opinion. Rune Rai isn't sure what he feels about her. To himself, he once told himself to keep his guard when she was around, but now he's not sure what he's been doing around her. Since she's...interesting...to him, probably even like a future friend, their relationship needs development. Story Some parts of this story have been lost to the Universe; fill in the blanks. Max ITD Opening With the opening of a company called Max Infra Tech Development, one would never suspect Rai to be part of this large company. "After all, he could be a customer, or just someone to go with the crowd." He made his first public appearance (in RPing) at this time. Recognizing Quinn (and his very wary/possibly suspicious behavior), Rai held some casual conversation as if between a customer and a salesperson, before continuing to just spectate. There, he saw Felix Conway, putting down his first impression of the other, as well as Arlene Conway. Montgomery's Trial (Feb. 1) The trial did actually resound with Rai on some parts, as he agreed with the basic ideals of Montgomery's behavior (though not the other's behavior). As such, he was rather amused by everything that happened as he watched. Skylar's Birthday (Feb. 27) Rai mostly spectated, for the first time witnessing Quinn and Skylar together. March 4; Stalking Skylar/Quinn Rai came in from the side, stopping Quinn from leaving Skylar. He then watched the "couple" play basketball, though he thought it was an argument game, and not an actual basketball game. After Skylar left, he forced Quinn to return it. Mar. 16 (Amaia and her sashes)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356709 Mar. 18 (watching the news)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356804 Mar. 20 (Caroline and her jacket)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356927 Mar. 20 (Quinn's leave)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356928 Mar. 20 (first clue)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356953 Mar. 20 (Trip to Amberleta)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356950 Stalking Quinn/Skylar ship (again, continuation to Amberleta)--https://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.org/wiki/Thread:14676 Mar. 21 (Fiona and sibling argument)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356941 Mar. 23 (third clue)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/357105 Stalking Frelix ship--https://color-coding.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:172#166 4/28 ()--https://color-coding.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1968#3 Quotes "Oh no no, don't you go ditching a young lady like that. It isn't proper and you know it, my friend. Don't you?" --To Quinn, 3/5/19 "Boy, people are crazy around here." --Rai, when he saw Brittney and Scott stalk Felix and Freya around Regarded Ships Skylar x Quinn--Probably Rai's favorite ship (especially since he can repeatedly tease Quinn about it), he supports it and stalks it. Frank x 'What's-her-name'' (Adrienne)-- Felix x Freya--Rai is aware of this ship, but isn't that attentive towards it, though he knows he'll probably have to deal with it at some point, since he'll be in college with those two. Trivia *The narrator originally wanted Rai to be more evil, not the ship-stalker that he is *Rai lies about his age, and says that he's nineteen. Hence, sometimes the narrator says "the nineteen-year-old", though he's actually seventeen. Reasons are unknown for why he does this, but then, wouldn't that mean he was held back? But he wasn't, was he? So essentially, do the math and one can find he's lying. But no, no one does math. *If Rai were to ever like a girl, he wouldn't actually stalk his own ship. *Rai's a fast runner and pretty good at endurance, too. *Rai types fast. His typing speed is around 123 WPM. *He doesn't like prying into others' business, surprisingly, other than stalking ships. For instance, he made sure not to read Skylar's diary (*cough* Unlike a certain someone totally not Quinn *cough*) Gallery Category:Green Sash Category:Black Sash Category:Male Category:Characters